nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Reinforce Zwei
| homeworld = | born = born::0067 | relatives = Yagami family | affiliations = member of::Riot Force 6 (StrikerS) Marine Defense Force (Force) member of::Special Duty Section 6 (Force) | rank = Air Sergeant (pre-''StrikerS'') Air Sergeant Leader (StrikerS) | occupation = Special Investigator Assistant (pre-''StrikerS'') RF6 Commander Assistant (StrikerS) MDF Commander Assistant (Force) | qualify = | partner = | magic_color = magic color::WhiteIn a Force artwork, Reinforce Zwei's magic color during a set-up is (mistakenly) depicted as light blue. | magic_rank = mage rank::A+; Synthetic | device = Book of the Azure Sky | name_ja = リインフォース | name_romaji = Ri'infōsu Tsuvai | first = | voices = (A's epil.)Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's, DVD Vol. 6 Booklet (2006). However, in the BRD Booklet (2014), it is misstated as , the character's cast in subsequent productions (from 2007 onwards). (StrikerS et seq.) }} |Ri'infōsu Tsuvai|also rendered Reinforce II or リインフォース・ツヴァイ''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Reflection'', official website.}} is a created by to succeed creator::Reinforce (Eins). Although Reinforce Zwei is significantly smaller than her predecessor and most other characters, barring Agito, at around 30cm, she is capable of shapeshifting into the size of a normal youngster, which consumes a lot of mana and is hence impractical for use in combat. Name Reinforce Zwei has succeeded from Reinforce Eins the name "Reinforce" and the title "Blessed Wind", which are seen by Eins as a gift from Hayate that she does not want to waste after her self-destruction. Zwei and Eins are German for "two" and "one", respectively. She is commonly referred to as . Zwei's name and, indeed, entire concept are most likely a reference to the space carrier from , which was built from the remains of the space cruiser and another ship, much like Rein was born from the Linker Cores of the original Reinforce and Hayate Yagami. Functions Rein is classified as a Unison Device but has also been referred to a , meaning that she helps Hayate organize and control her magic abilities. She is capable of Unison with other Wolkenritter members (Vita and Signum) to boost them in battle, although because of their incompatibility, their Unisons are not as good as Hayate's, to whom Rein seems particularly well-attuned, as their reaction time delay clocks at just 2 milliseconds.Magical Record Lyrical Nanoha Force, chapter 20, page 7. When unisoned with one of her Lords, their clothes and hair lighten in color: Signum's hair and Knight Clothing become lavender; Vita's hair becomes orange red and her Clothing becomes completely white; and Hayate's hair turns blonde but her Knight Armor does not change. In all cases, the Lords' eyes change to resemble Rein's, with turquoise irises and pupils. Pre-''StrikerS'' , and StrikerS Sound Stage M expand on what happens before StrikerS. In the early spring of 0067, Hayate creates Reinforce Zwei by splitting part of her Linker Core.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS Starter Book.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS, episode 4: Hayate mentions that 8 years ago (so 0067) was when she first met Carim Gracia, and back then Reinforce II had just been born. In the autumn of 0069, Rein has passed the member of::Administrative Bureau's employment examination, so that Hayate decides to pass Rein the Book of the Azure Sky, the Storage Device co-used by them so far. Rein makes her first appearance briefly in , like a hologram summoned from Schwertkreuz. She appears solid in all subsequent productions. The first part of (ch.1-3) occurs in April 0071, nominally four years before StrikerS anime series. In it, Rein accompanies Hayate in her Relic-related missions and helps to capture a Gadget Drone with Frierenfesseln. In StrikerS Rein is now an Air Sergeant Leader, and serves as Hayate's SNCO/Chief of Staff in member of::Riot Force 6 HQ, the member of::Long Arch. She is also one of the most popular examiners in the Bureau, as stated by Nanoha Takamachi in . In ViVid Rein only makes minor appearances in , along the rest of the Yagami family at home or at the Intermiddle Championship stadiums. When the Yagamis creates Asteion for Einhard Stratos, she is responsible for its unit base. In Force uniform in Force]] In , Rein generally assumes the size of a normal human at work. As revealed in chapter 2, Rein is now the Vice-Commander of TSAB Marine Defense Force on Midchilda, still working as Hayate's (who is the Marine Defense Force Commander) aide and second-in-command. She makes a brief appearance, telling Hayate that it is time for the "press conference", presumably related to the crisis at hand. She makes another brief appearance in the end of chapter 6, telling other members of member of::Special Duty Section 6 ("SDS6") that she has just informed Subaru Nakajima that Thoma Avenir is among the culprits they are after. In chapter 7, she receives news that Signum has engaged Cypha of Hückebein and tells Vita that Teana Lanster and Fate T. Harlaown are already on the way to reinforce her. She then assigns Vita and Nanoha to help, as well. In the second part of Force, Rein and Lily-Strosek become "master and apprentice" due to the similarity of a Unison Device and a Strosek-series Reactor. When Signum returns from hospital to the base of SDS6, they also encounter each other in a mock battle, both individually and in Unison/React-Engage. Alternate continuities Movie Reinforce Zwei appears in (opening narration and epilogue), and . There is no significant change noted in The MOVIE 2nd A's, in which she is still born one year and few months after the destruction of Reinforce Eins,Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 2nd A's Official Guide Book. i.e. in the spring of 0067. In Reflection, however, due to its plot in the summer of 0067, Rein is reset to be born in the preceding year,Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Reflection, official website. i.e. in 0066 instead. Brave Duel '|八神リインフォース・ツヴァイ|Yagami Ri'infōsu Tsuvai}} is the younger sister of , as well as one of Yagami family's youngest children combination (alongside ). Powers Besides the abovementioned functionality as an Unison Device, when not in Unison with Hayate or the Wolkenritter, Rein herself also plays the role as a supportive mage. On her own, she holds the Zauber Rank of A+ (Synthetic)Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS, DVD TSAB ID Card. and her magic color is white, just like her master's. She uses a blue tome called the Book of the Azure Sky as Device and specializes in ice-based spells. Knight Clothing Although Rein holds a Zauber Rank for mages instead of a Ritter Rank for knights, she casts Knight Clothing instead of mage-use Barrier Jacket as her basic field defense. The design of her Knight Clothing is based off the inner clothing of Hayate's Knight Armor, while its spec is adjusted for nimble movements at the expense of defensive power, due to her supportive role.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS, DVD Vol.2 Booklet, Magic Dictionary (episode 5). In the movie continuity, Rein's Knight Clothing in The MOVIE 2nd A's is basically the same as that in StrikerS, except for the undersuit's "zipper" and details at her shoulders and lats. In Reflection, her Knight Clothing receives certain changes in design, particularly at the undersuit "zipper", waist cloak and boots. Spells Like Hayate, Rein casts certain spells of the Midchildan system, although she does not officially use this system. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Devices